A Business Information Warehouse (“Business Warehouse” or “BW”) can be a packaged, comprehensive business intelligence product built upon a data warehouse. A BW can include a combination of databases and database management tools used to support decision making by a user. Along with the data warehouse infrastructure, a BW can supply preconfigured data extractors, analysis and report tools, business process models, automated data extraction and loading routines, a metadata repository, administrative tools, etc.
A user can access the BW and use a reporting tool to work with data in the BW database. A browser can provide an organized interface where a user can access and work with data assigned to them in the Business Information Warehouse, such as workbooks, links, and reports. A user can be provided the ability to examine BW data that is segmented into discrete areas of data and associated metadata—for example, when comparing financial data for different fiscal years.